


All For the Money

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Castiel, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Pornstar Jimmy Novak, Pornstars, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Top Jimmy, Twincest, Twink Castiel, Twink Jimmy, mentioned bestiality, pornstar AU, pornstar castiel, voyeur jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: The familiar settings, faces and knowledge of the script kept him in the right head-space to do his job. And he was very good at his job.





	All For the Money

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Didn't really want to focus on all the technical shit that is involved in something like this and this is NOT how things go in the porn industry but this is fanfic and what the prompter wanted so ta da!

It was easier to ignore the fact that Jimmy was sitting in the chair across the room, watching him fingering himself open, when Castiel could also feel the eyes of the crew on him. 

The familiar settings, faces and knowledge of the script kept him in the right head-space to do his job. And he was  _very_  good at his job whether it was fucking, being fucked, eating someone out or having a group of guys jerking off onto him while he rode a dildo. Of course those were the most common videos he filled. None of that took into account the _other videos_ , the ones he was honestly ashamed of but paid far too much to turn down.

“Jimmy.” He let his eyes go hooded, spread his legs further apart and teased his hole with lube slick fingers. It was the shot they wanted, the sight of his wet hole being slowly opened while he moaned his twin’s name. They would want one of his fucked open ass leaking come at the end of it. They always loved those shots. “I need you. Please Jimmy.”

The only other sound was soft breathing until the chair creaked as Jimmy shifted his weight forward.

“That’s it, Cas. Fuck that greedy hole of yours open for my dick. Show your brother how much you want me inside you.” Castiel’s swallowed roughly, forced himself to ignore the fact that this was _Jimmy_ who was going to fuck him. Jimmy whose cock would be buried balls deep inside of him in front of the camera and crew, available for anyone willing to pay. “Bet you love the thought of it. Love knowing your _twin brother_ is going to fuck that ass of yours wide open.”

Jimmy’s voice was lower, rougher as he spoke. It sent an unexpected shiver down Castiel’s spine as a hand lightly traced along his spine and down to where he was playing with his hole. A hand lightly circled around his wrist, a very brief pressure, before it was gone. Castiel imagined it as someone else, someone new who he’d never worked with before, as his body responded to what had come to be instinctive responses to stimulation.

It took little to nothing to get him to respond by this point.

“Jimmy.” He rubbed his finger against his prostate causing his hole to flutter around his fingers. Pleasure shot up through him and had his toes curling but he held himself back. The script only called for him to have one orgasm at the end and Jimmy was supposed to come in his ass to show off for the camera. Castiel was a professional. He wouldn’t go off script for the important key parts of the shoot.

“That’s right. You’re such a whore for me, Cas.” Jimmy was further away, getting the padded cuffs and dildo. He gasped Jimmy’s name again, letting his moans echo in the room. “Such a whore for your older twin, aren’t you? So greedy to have my dick in your _cunt_.”

Castiel kept touching himself as anticipation built in his gut. This scene was nothing like any other scene he’d done before. The day before he’d been part of a gangbang video, the pretty twink passed around by a group of older men and used like a cumbucket. There had been one of the largest numbers of men in the video, fucking him over and over, until he was nothing more than  limp mess for them to get off inside.

But this was _Jimmy_. This was _his twin_ and despite both being in the industry they had never been paired together. Ever. Castiel would do a lot of things for money, he’d gone into the porn industry for a reason, but he’d never imagined anything with a relative let alone Jimmy.

“Hands behind your back, slut.” A hand smacked his ass causing him to suck in a gasp but he was quick to comply. He was supposed to be _very_ submissive to Jimmy in this one. Quick to comply and eager to be used. Jimmy secured his wrists at the small of his back with practiced ease and sitting to the side of him took the opportunity to spread his cheeks wide open to show off his hole to the camera. “I’m going to ruin you for other dicks.” Jimmy pressed against his hole with a thumb and moved away once more, “But first let’s see how good you are at taking a fake one.”

There was a pause as the cameraman moved around set for a close up and Castiel sighed out, rubbing his cheek against the soft sheet under him. He felt Jimmy’s hand on his wrist, checking on him but there wasn’t a need. This was tame. He’d been through far worse in front of the camera and Castiel would continue to have far worse done to him if the money remained good.

The next shot started off with the press of the purple dildo, pop can thick and very long, against his hole. It burned just enough that the groan Castiel released was completely his own and the whimper wasn’t faked. He wasn’t loosened up near enough for a dildo this thick. “Fuck. Look at that. I shouldn’t be surprised how easy you’re taking it. How bad do you want it, Cas?”

“Badly.” Castiel gasped, “Fuck me hard, Jimmy. Please. I _want_ to be able to feel it tomorrow.”

The dildo kept pushing inside until Jimmy had pushed the whole thing into his burning ass and drew it back, thrusting it back in and immediately he started to slowly fuck Castiel it with. Castiel moaned and tried shoved himself back into it, eager and desperate just as they wanted. He shoved the burn and the wish that he was stretched further away to focus on putting on a show.

“Jimmy!” he moaned his twin’s name, slowly opening his eyes to see the camera pointed towards his face. “Harder! Give it to me, Jimmy! Fuck my cunt. Please I _need_ it.”

Jimmy alternated between speeds, letting the toy slip out and pushing it back inside so the whole thing was lodged deep inside. Castiel knew if the camera had the right angle they would be able to see it pressing against his stomach. He knew it had gone in deep enough for that, he’d fucking felt it go deep. “Do you want my dick? Or do—?”

“Your dick! I want your fat dick shoved in my cunt.” Castiel felt the toy pulling out, heard moving around as they prepared for the actual fucking portion of the video. “I need it, Jimmy. Need it please. I _need_ you dick so badly!”

“I got you baby. I’ll fuck you right. Better than you’ve ever been fucked before. I’ll fuck that cunt of yours sloppy.”

Castiel’s hole was thoroughly slicked up, extra added to make it sound even more filthy than normal and they checked to make sure he was stretched before they started the next scene though after that toy there was no way his hole wasn’t gaping. He waved off the question if he needed a break and instead maintained his position. Soon enough Castiel could feel Jimmy’s weight on top of him and the sensation of a cock brushing against his ass.

“Ready for my dick, Cas? Going to show your twin what a whore you are for it?”

“Yes! I’m ready. Please fuck me. Please I need it! My cunt is so empty. Please Jimmy please!”

Castiel shuddered and bit his lip when the head of Jimmy’s cock pushed past his rim. This was it. Castiel was sure after this, after letting his own twin fuck him, that he wouldn’t even have an excuse to pass on other kink videos.

He could feel Jimmy’s fingers digging into him and how his twin’s thick cock sunk inside. It slowly filled him up while Jimmy groaned his appreciation. “You feel so good around me.” Jimmy pushed deeper, “Knew you’d take my dick like a perfect little slut. Is that what you are, Cas? My perfect little slut?”

Jimmy had bottomed out causing Castiel to swallow roughly as his ass clenched down, “Yes.” His voice was rough, “Yes I am.” Castiel’s mind registered the feeling of Jimmy’s heavy balls against his ass and closed his eyes, breathing shaky and mind scrambling.

“Do you want me to fuck you into the mattress?”

“Yes. Please Jimmy. Fuck me hard.”

Jimmy’s hips rolled back and snapped forward with a loud, ringing smack. He started off slowly, grunting each time he bottomed back out inside Castiel. “Feel so good around me, Cas.” Castiel could feel how easily Jimmy’s cock pumped through the copious amounts of lube they had filled his ass with and groaned as his inner muscles clenched down on reflex.

The next thrust had Jimmy hitting his prostate and Castiel moaned his appreciation as his eyes fluttered. Pleasure had his cheeks heating and his breathing quickening. “Jimmy I need it harder. Please! Fuck me!”

Jimmy’s hand found the back of his neck and shoved his face into the mattress, “Harder? You want it harder?”

Someone to the side must have given Jimmy the go because his twin started slamming inside him. The mattress creaked under them and the loud slap of Jimmy’s balls was easily audible. He gasped and moaned Jimmy’s name as Jimmy’s pace fell off. The sound of Jimmy’s cock plowing through the lube filling him was just as filthy sounding as Castiel knew it would be and his cheeks heated for a reason other than pleasure.

The headboard banged against the wall loudly as Jimmy put as much force behind each thrust as he could, “Take it! Take it, Cas!” the words were snarled roughly as Jimmy slammed deep inside him. Castiel could feel Jimmy’s body blanketing his as his brother breathed roughly against his ear. “Love my dick in your cunt, don’t you?”

He was hard and aching at this point after having his prostate repeatedly stimulated. Jimmy shifted up off of him and reached down as the camera moved to a new angle. His mouth fell open as his breathing increased and Jimmy’s hand, now slick with lube, jerked him off. Pleasure twisted in his gut, burned through his body and had him panting harshly as his eyes slid closed.

His twin’s hand was sure and Jimmy was gripping him perfectly, teasing the head of his cock just like Castiel liked it. Castiel’s toes curled, his cheeks flushed and he moaned loudly. He sounded just like the whore that Jimmy had called him throughout the shoot. His orgasm had him tightening down Jimmy’s soft cock and spilling his release onto the sheets below. Everything in him tensed and then completely relaxed.

“There you go, baby.” Jimmy let go and slowly pulled out of him. Castiel stayed in position for the other camera to zoom in on his hole as Jimmy’s come slowly leaked out, “Look at that.” Fingers played with his rim and the sensation sent jolts through him, “You look so pretty fucked open and leaking my come. I ruined that gorgeous cunt of yours.”

Castiel shuddered as his hole clenched and unclenched on Jimmy’s fingers until the scene ended when Jimmy climbed off the bed to leave him there thoroughly fucked out. He steadied his breathing and sighed when they called the shoot.

“Second best idea I’ve had when it comes to either of you. The first was that glorious series of Castiel being an unwilling kennel bitch which the next video for the series is being filmed today. I can’t wait for the money to roll in.” Crowley stepped onto the set as Jimmy freed Castiel’s wrists and Castiel moved off the bed. He wanted to clean up and get ready for the next video he had in a few hours. “We’ll have to do another one with the two of you though I think a third or even a fourth would spice things up.”

Jimmy tugged a robe on and glanced over at Castiel as he shifted on his feet, “Sure. Whatever works, boss. I don’t mind playing with Cas for the camera.”

“I noticed.” Crowley leered at them, “Playing together off camera?”

“No.” Castiel spoke as he tied his own robe, “First time. Off camera we have separate partners. We’ve never been interested in each other that way.”

Crowley nodded, “Too bad. I’ll make sure you two get a copy once everything is edited together. Keep up the good work. You’re two of our most popular stars.” He patted them on the shoulder and turned to Castiel, “They managed to find several mastiffs for this afternoon’s shoot. Make sure you’ve hydrated and are ready. It’s going to be a longer shoot but we already had an idea it would be.”

Castiel nodded, mentally shuddering at the busy afternoon he had ahead, as he shifted on his feet and ignored the feeling of Jimmy’s release still leaking out of him. He hated this series, one of his best-selling ones, but it had been the first thing that Crowley had placed him in and Castiel had been very new to the industry so he’d been very eager to please.

Slowly he slipped from the set as Jimmy turned to listen to Crowley, no doubt going over his next shoot, as he went in search of food and a short nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you enjoyed this one!
> 
> \-----------
> 
>  Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
